


Underneath the Tree

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and John and Sherlock spend a quiet evening underneath the tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song, 'Underneath the Tree' sung by Kelly Clarkson. You should listen to it while reading this! <3
> 
> I don't own the pic either.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock, sadly enough.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

A Christmas case! A quintuple homicide! It was the best day Sherlock had-had in months! Nothing, except maybe when he and John finally decided to become a couple, could compare. He was positively giddy!

And John was right there beside him, smiling and giggling too. They always giggled after a good case. Some people thought them mad, but they didn't care. The case was solved. The murderer - a you university student - was locked up with no chance of parole or bail and it was Christmas Eve!

John hailed them a cab and they sat together, holding hands during the ride. Snow was falling outside, blown around by the wind. People were caroling out in the streets. Sherlock couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed like usual. John was a good distraction.

The flat was warm and welcome. The cold outside could not permeate the walls. John set about making them hot chocolate while telling him to fetch a couple of peppermint sticks from the fir tree for them. Yes, John got a fancy tree.

It was big, green, and covered in things both of them liked. And at the very top, was the skull. Who said that angels had to be at the top? Besides, he and John did not habitually follow the norm. Boring.

The radio was put on low and they bundled up in a large blanket and sat beside the lit tree, drinking their cocoa.

The cheerful tones of a female artist, filled the room. The upbeat music making John smile.

**_You're here, where you should be,_ **

**_Snow is falling as the carolers sing,_ **

**_It just wasn't the same,_ **

**_Alone on Christmas day,_ **

**_Presents, what a beautiful sight,_ **

**_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holdin' me tight,_ **

**_You're all that I need,_ **

**_Underneath the tree._ **

**_Tonight,_ **

**_I'm gonna hold you close,_ **

**_Make sure that you know,_ **

**_I was lost before you,_ **

**_Christmas was cold and grey,_ **

**_Another holiday alone to celebrate,_ **

**_But then one day everything changed,_ **

**_You're all I need,_ **

**_Underneath the tree!_ **

"I like this song," John mumbled around his cup.

Sherlock waited for him to place the ceramic piece aside, before tackling him to the floor, conveniently putting them somewhat underneath the tree.

**_You're here, where you should be,_ **

**_Snow is falling as the carolers sing,_ **

**_It just wasn't the same,_ **

**_Alone on Christmas day,_ **

**_Presents, what a beautiful sight,_ **

**_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holdin' me tight,_ **

**_You're all that I need,_ **

**_Underneath the tree._ **

"You git! Very funny, Sherlock."

The consulting detective smirked.

John huffed. "Fine. I have a gift for you. Something we used to do in my family. One gift on the eve."

Sherlock watched as John grabbed one of the wrapped boxes beside his shoulder and handed it to him. He shifted himself on John's torso and shook the hand sized box lightly.

A slip of the finger under the tape and he easily unwrapped the gift in one small rip, managing not to ruin the blue wrapping. It was a box. Rather heavy. He turned it over and smirked. A box of quartz slides for his microscope. John knew him well.

"Thank you, John."

He received a bright smile.

"I wanted to give you something as well, John."

Sherlock slipped a box that was a little bigger than the gift John gave him, out from behind a large red gift. It was wrapped in green and blue paper with a small white bow on it.

John flushed. He took the present, managing to open it, even with the difficulty from his position. Sherlock wasn't ready to move just yet.

When he finally pried the lid off, he pulled the object from the tissue paper and chuckled. It was a lucky cat, bank.

John looked down at him and smirked while quirking a brow. "Am I your wife now?" he asked, obviously recalling the woman from The Lucky Cat and Coin, asking if Sherlock wanted to buy his wife a cat.

Sherlock smirked at the confused look that came over John's face when he moved the bank and heard a low jingle. He sent his lover a questioning glance and flipped the bank upside down, pulling the plug in order to empty it of its contents.

A silver ring fell into John's palm. Silver with a small engraving of S+J in blue Sapphire on the facing side.

John stared at it for a second and then looked to Sherlock. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Is it?" Sherlock returned with a grin. "You know my methods. Deduce it, John."

And John stared at the ring and then at the cat. He got the 'I'm thinking' look and then gasped, wrapping both arms around Sherlock in order to tug him up for a kiss.

"I can't believe you!" he whispered between kisses. "Using that as a segue."

Sherlock gladly participated in the heated kissing as John seemed all too happy to display gratitude.

"And yes, Sherlock, I'd love to marry you."

Yes, it was one of Sherlock's random moments of sentiment. But he knew John would see the humor in it and that was why he did it. Because he knew John. And John knew him. He wouldn't be offended about the being his wife assumption of the joke.

When John managed to slip the ring onto the correct finger, the two rolled over slightly and cuddled together, even as the song that had gotten John so excited in the first place, faded into the background as it came to a close.

**_You're here, where you should be,_ **

**_Snow is falling as the carolers sing,_ **

**_It just wasn't the same,_ **

**_Alone on Christmas day,_ **

**_Presents, what a beautiful sight,_ **

**_Don't mean a thing if you ain't holdin' me tight,_ **

**_You're all that I need,_ **

**_Underneath the tree._ **

**__ **

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics. :D


End file.
